


everlasting

by kurotsuno



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Creampie, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, do people literally care about that tag, go away, its tsumugis birthday, sex?????, they are in love, they have sex, theyre older also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuno/pseuds/kurotsuno
Summary: natsumugi birthday sex. thats the fic





	everlasting

A delicate hand wraps around his circumference, clumsily pumping, slicking the entire length. Tsumugi’s teeth wane his knuckles, where the skin chaps. His hips buck up, fucking up into Natsume’s fist, face burning redder than his hair. Hair that’s tossled onto that sweet place where his collarbone flexes, breaths heavy and sharp. Eyes fixated on the erection rising near his face, before drawing back, then thrusting again.

The silence is a spell, one neither of them will break. Tsumugi’s too lost, they’re both too lost in it to realize how truly embarrassed they should be. But they aren’t. Tsumugi’s vision blurs in and out, and Natsume’s gaze trails from the obvious weight between his palms, to the rise and heave of Tsumugi’s chest, the way his ribcage fluctuates with his breathing. It’s pathetically disheavened, and in the moment, it’s out of his field of sight.

Teeth nip at Natsume’s bottom lip, and with a rather low groan, are granted access. His hands grow sloppier in dexterity and rhythm, faulted by Tsumugi’s tongue pressing against the flat of Natsume’s. Obliging him, he flicks back, before fully tangling his with Tsumugi’s. Rather, most days Tsumugi likes roaming, memorizing every inch inside Natsume’s mouth. Other days, he’s too caught up in the moment, too feverant to take the time to explore. Today was the latter. 

Tsumugi’s hips tremble, and just when he feels he’s close, _too close, too much, too fast_, it’s gone. _It’s gone_. Natsume’s hand is gone from him, and he feels a forced sigh from the edging. It’s no good if he came now, though.

A few more sloppy moments of kissing, and Tsumugi shys away, sucking at Natsume’s bottom lip, before kissing behind the lobe of his left ear, then down to his chin, before trailing kisses and hickies down a line on Natsume’s neck. Normally, Natsume would complain, scowl over the marks, but now, all he did was whimper and squirm against Tsumugi’s firm hold. 

Natsume’s arms haphazardly dangle around Tsumugi’s back, and he presses himself against any heat he can. His mouth tickles Tsumugi’s ear— or, rather, Tsumugi’s locks of unkempt hair tickle his own ear via Natsume’s short breathing.

“The drawer,”

Is all Natsume mumbles, muffled by blue strands, but it’s all it takes. The two roll on the mattress, until Tsumugi can comfortably hold Natsume down with one hand, and skirmish through the bedside table with the remaining. He retrieves a small tube, and flips Natsume onto his stomach, earning a wheeze in response. Surprisingly, not even a mumble of how ‘a warning would have been nice’. Nothing.

The packaging clicks open, then a rather unpleasant sounding squeeze generates a snicker from Natsume. Tsumugi slicks his fingers, taking extra caution. His hands were rather large, after all. His fingers rub the jelly-like substance together, in a half-hearted attempt to warm it.

“Let me know if it hurts.”  
  
Golden eyes flick upwards, but not in time to react to the length of one finger pressing inwards. Natsume mewls, and Tsumugi curls his fingers to earn another.

“Is it okay?”  
  
No response, and Tsumugi assumes Natsume nodded, but..  
  
“I can’t understand if you don’t, um, tell me.”  
  
Tsumugi’s voice shakes for a moment, and he hopes desperately that Natsume hadn’t noticed.

“It’s f.. fine.”  
  
A small voice bubbles from Natsume, and a smile spreads on Tsumugi’s lips. That’s what he wanted to hear. Tsumugi adds another finger, before scraping Natsume’s prostate. Natsume groans again, but this time Tsumugi hears another whisper. It’s faint, but he can swear, he heard—

“More.”

Even though Natsume was trying to take a backseat today, a slip of his tongue reprimands what Tsumugi thought he heard. Obliging him, Tsumugi adds a third digit, before leaning over to nibble on Natsume’s earlobe.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
The words are breathed directly into Natsume’s ears, and he mewls once again. It was a cute thing, Tsumugi thinks. But if he ever told Natsume that, he’d kill him.

A few more minutes of whispers and unexpected finger fluttering, and Tsumugi carefully withdraws his fingers. He pops the cap of lubricant once again, applying a tad extra to himself. In his eyes, he literally can’t be too careful. With his clean hand, he delicately flips Natsume over on his back, arm wrapping around the breadth of his shoulders to scoop him up.

“Tell me, again, if it hurts.”  
  
Explicit consent wasn’t something unusual of them, due to their faulty amount of general communication. Natsume nods, staring directly into Tsumugi’s eyes. It was sweet, seeing each other mirrored in the reflection.. so much Tsumugi doesn’t want to look away to properly align himself. However, Natsume presses his hips down so he doesn’t have to.

“Fuck,”

A rather loud swear croans out of Natsume as Tsumugi penetrates him, or, rather, joins him. A few sharp inhales, and soon there isn’t a gap where one of them begins and ends. Motionless, they remain this way for a few moments. 

This was Natsume’s proposal, advice most likely taken too seriously. Natsume had a habit of controlling most of their sexual encounters, which was fine, because Tsumugi was fine being a more submissive role in these types of situations, and literally would rather die than make quick decisions, or decisions at all.

“I love you,”

Tsumugi exhales, and Natsume’s face heats up at an unfair rate. Normally, he’d scoff, and he would maybe even just stay silent. A silent response that Tsumugi could take positively, by how he’ll snuggle up on his arm afterwards.

“I love you too.”  
  
Tsumugi’s heart swims in his ears, and his free hand goes to adjust his glasses, as if those impact his hearing, only to find that they aren’t there. Right.

“Don’t act that surprised, jeez. If I didn’t, we wouldn’t be doing this. Idiot.”

The insult is melodic to Tsumugi, and he wonders how much they can stay like this. How much Natsume can stay out of control.

A hand pushes him back onto the mattress, and the answer is not for long. A smirk dances along Natsume’s lips, and he pushes up onto Tsumugi’s chest, creating a slow pace to ride him. Embarrassingly, Tsumugi moans first. They hadn’t moved for most likely over five minutes, so all he’d done is throb inside Natsume— oh god, he would have felt that, wouldn’t he? Somehow, that makes him increasingly hornier as Natsume’s hips gyrate, before slamming down onto Tsumugi’s lap. Even his voice comes out more now, and he’s slurring profanities. 

Occasionally, they do use a condom. STDs are scary to both of them, being a successful idol unit and all, but the two of them know. They somehow have warmed up to the idea of bareback sex after coming to the steady realization that they were both virgins-- for the most part-- while dating. At least, neither of them had been inside, or had anything inside them.

Like this, Tsumugi can feel every rivet of Natsume, everytime his flesh clamps down on Tsumugi’s dick, the heat encapsulating it. And in the same fashion, Natsume can sense every throb, every attempted twitch inside him. He knows what gets Tsumugi, and what doesn’t. In a greater weakness, Tsumugi knows the same.

Just as Natsume believed he’d taken complete control of this, Tsumugi’s hands grapple onto Natsume’s sides, and his hips fuck up into him whilst slamming him back down. It’s some sort of groanish moan, and Tsumugi fears, for a moment, that he’d messed up. That is, until, Natsume leans down, nuzzling himself against his lover’s chest. It was a signal of sorts, and Tsumugi wasn’t cruel enough to ask for more confirmation. Instead, his nails dig gently into Natsume’s ass, sliding it down at his own mercy now, earning more cries from Natsume in the process. 

It’s good, it’s so good, but it isn’t enough. It isn’t enough, not yet. Tsumugi topples Natsume back onto his back this time, finally regaining all of the control he’d slipped from. Natsume’s shameless lustful sounds fill the room, as does Tsumugi’s similar slur of Natsume’s name, in between grunts. Both of them are close to their limits, and it shows. Natsume’s tearing up, eyes glassy with nothing but adoration, and Tsumugi’s hips stutter in rhythm.

A handful of thrusts later, and Tsumugi cums in Natsume, and Natsume shoots out hot white ropes onto his stomach, then to which Natsume wraps both his legs and arms around Tsumugi’s back, as if holding onto him for dear life. Shallow breaths engulf Tsumugi’s hearing, and he can literally feel himself spending inside Natsume. It’s only a few seconds until he’s quite literally pushed out of him, though it feels like longer. Cum leaks from Natsume, and his recovery is more than the seconds that captivated them both. 

Tsumugi lies on top of Natsume naked, and they both just breathe. That is, until the reality of the entire situation kicks in, and Natsume squirms immediately. Tsumugi chuckles under his breath, and gets the message, nestling beside Natsume. Natsume wheezes through his nose, nuzzling into Tsumugi’s arm. It’s silent again, until.

“Happy birthday,”

Natsume mumbles. Oh. _Oh. **Oh**_. Was that what this was for? 

“Where did you get the idea, to, um,” 

Oh god. The words leave his mouth before he could stop them, and, shockingly, he isn’t immediately smacked.

“Mm, I asked Sora for advice. I’m not good with birthdays.”  
“And he told you to, what?”

“To be exact, he told me to ‘try to connect your heart with Senpai’s’.”  
‘Connect hearts, not bodies!’, is a thought that gets swallowed up by how nice that entire ordeal was, even based on a misunderstanding.

“Well, thank you. It’s nice of you to think of me.

“Of course I’m going to think of you, dumbass. We’re..”

As Natsume’s words fade out, his thumb rubs at the skin of his ring finger, the jewelry occupying it sliding up and down the digit.  
  
“We aren’t married, yet!”

And that, that earns him a swift kick in the calf.

“I was going to say we’re together..!”

A snort comes from Tsumugi’s nostril, and he has to suppress more laughter while Natsume’s fist dig into his ribcage. It was such a nice thing to tease him over, he thought. Well, actually he thought it was just nice for Natsume to think of him, period. Yeah, they were dating. So what if they were engaged? He didn’t need to do anything, especially not for his birthday. Oh no. What if it was out of obligation? No, wait, they had sex pretty often anyway. It was just kinda like a special session. A more in control one for the birthday boy.

At this point, the barrage of fists halted, and Tsumugi’s almost worried, until he glances over to see Natsume dozed off. And so, he pulls up the sheets, back pulling Natsume closer to him by the small of his back. He’ll deal with the mess in the morning. With a pressed kiss to Natsume’s forehead, Tsumugi flutters his own eyelids shut, joining Natsume in slumber, one to many more delightful years together.


End file.
